Efficient and reliable flow of bulk solids is of significant importance to a wide range of industries (e.g., energy industries, milling industries, agricultural industries, food production and/or processing industries, waste management industries, pharmaceutical industries, etc.). As used herein, the term “bulk solid” refers to a flowable material formed of and including a plurality of at least partially (e.g., substantially) solid structures (e.g., particles, granules, grains, fibers, pellets, chips, etc.). Non-limiting examples of bulk solids include lignocellulosic biomass such as bagasse (e.g., sugar cane bagasse), grasses (e.g., switch grass), stover (e.g., corn stover), straw, wood chips, etc.; algae; seeds; coal; limestone; cement; clay; municipal waste; dry distillers grain; flour; milk powder; plastic powders; pharmaceutical powders; and other particulate, fibrous, and/or granular materials.
Unfortunately, the rheological properties (e.g., bulk density, particle size distribution, particle shape distribution, microstructure, compressibility, elastic recovery, shear strength, equipment wall friction, equilibrium moisture content, etc.) of many bulk solids and/or environmental conditions (e.g., relative humidity, temperature, equipment vibrations, etc.) can create problems for accurately accessing and controlling the flow of the bulk solids as required for various processes. For example, the rheological properties of some types of bulk solids can result in the formation of bridges, crusts, and/or funnels of the bulk solids at bottom discharge openings of hoppers that can impede, prevent, or otherwise render erratic the flow of the bulk solids from the hoppers. Such problems can undesirably result in product deterioration, process downtime (e.g., for associated equipment cleaning), and/or process equipment damage. In addition, such problems can be exacerbated in processes handling multiple types and/or lots of bulk solids wherein flow rates and/or equipment characteristics (e.g., wall material compositions, discharge opening diameters, etc.) suitable for continuously and uniformly flowing one type and/or lot of bulk solid may not be suitable another type and/or lot of bulk solid.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have new apparatuses systems, and methods for processing bulk solids that are easy to employ, cost-effective, and more versatile as compared to conventional methods, systems, and apparatuses for processing bulk solids. It would also be desirable if such methods, systems, and apparatuses could characterize the flowability of a bulk solid and automatically adjust processing parameters (e.g., flow rates, discharge opening diameters, etc.) to facilitate a substantially uniform, continuous flow of the bulk solid.